My Last Breath
by MedicNin7
Summary: This was written for sailor wolf4's OC challenge. The pairing is Itachi/OC and the summary is inside on account of it being to long to shorten. Enjoy!


This is an entry for Ninja Love Idol

Title: My Last Breath

Pairing: Itachi/OC

Rating: T for death

Summary:

Itachi was dying. His brother had fought him until Itachi's body had finally reached it's limit. Now he sat waiting for death to come, but he's not alone. A special person was waiting beside him; holding him until he took his last breath.

Itachi laid on the ground face down tasting his own blood as well as the dirt under him. He had heard one of the Akatsuki members take his brother hours ago. Now he was alone. Alone waiting for his death and no one to comfort him in his last hours.

Suddenly, a gentile, yet firm hand lifted him off the ground and into a soft lap. The person smelled of forests in the summer as well as sweet blueberries. He opened his eyes and looked into the tear filled gaze of his lover and friend. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"How are you?" he asked in a whisper.

Her tears, which had been on the brim of her eyes, began to fall as she buried her face into his hard muscular chest.

"It's not fair! Why does it have to be you?" she asked in an agonized voice.

Itachi whished that he had the strength to pull her into a comforting embrace, but as he was about to die, his strength had diminished.

"Lidia, it will be alright. I promise. Go to Konoha, tell them my story. Tell them who you are and the Hokage will take care of you. I promise," he tried to reassure her.

But that wasn't what she was crying about.

"The baby will grow up without a father, Itachi!" she yelled.

Itachi buried his face into the crook of her neck and breathed in her sweet fragrance.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Then stay with me," she sobbed in reply.

Itachi closed his eyes, "I wish that I could, but I'm far beyond help now, Lidia."

Her sobs increased and Itachi began to think back on his first meeting with her. Leader-sama had wanted her as a type of experiment that Ororchimaru also lusted after. He hadn't been sure about the certain details until after he had captured her, and at the time she wouldn't have been crying over him while he lay dying. She had grown on him over the months of her captivity. Leader-sama had tried to unsuccessfully get her to cooperate with him and tell him her secrets.

In the end, it was he, Itachi, who had gotten the truth out of her, but by that time he had realized something. He had developed feelings for her. Deep feelings that began to torment his heart when he remembered his short time remaining on earth and how impossible it was for her to return them. She had caught him by surprise one day when she had kissed him. Their first kiss. His first kiss. Following that kiss was many nights of love and passion which resulted in her carrying his only heir and fulfilling a prophesy concerning the two of them. But now that was all lost. Now he lay dying after his brother had defeated him in combat and after he, Itachi, had driven Orochimaru out of Sasuke's body.

Now he was leaving her and though he didn't show it, it was tearing his heart into pieces.

"Itachi, are you still with me?" she asked in a meek voice.

"Hai," he whispered back to her.

There was silence between them for a bit longer.

"How much longer until the baby is born?" he asked.

"Two more months," she muttered through her tears.

"Don't die on me, Lidia. I want our child to have a mother. Promise me this," he stated as he felt the last dregs of his life fade away.

She took a large gulp of air and nodded, "I promise, Itachi."

He gave her a soft smile, "I love you, Lidia. Take care of our little girl."

She looked at me in alarm, "Girl?"

Itachi nodded, "I've always wanted one. A little girl."

He closed his eyes and Lidia's grip strengthened around him as if she thought that the harder she held on, the longer he'll remain.

"Itachi please don't go!" she screamed.

Itachi didn't respond. His life was gone before she had said anything else. When Lidia saw that he was dead, she lost any composure that she might have still had and cried onto his cooling corpse.


End file.
